Regret?
by Love virus
Summary: Gongchan member baru B1A4 diam-diam menyukai Jinyong, teman pertama selama hidupnya. Selama 4 hari itu hubungan mereka sangat dekat. JinChan KrisTao Baekyeol And u can read it


**Regret?**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Romance/Hurt/Comfot/Angst**

**Main cast: Gongchan Jinyong Hyunjoong D.O Kibum**

**Crack pair: HyunJin(Hyunjoong x Jinyong) KaiYeol**

**Pair(s): BaDeul JinChan KaiDo ChanBaek KrisTao KyuMin WonBum/SiBum**

**WARNING! OOC YAOI TYPO(S) GAJE**

**A/N: Channie yang request ff jadi kayak gini curahan hatinya(?), semoga Channie baca ya ^^ Oneshoot ,Noona usahain cepet beres buat Channie :) !**

**Summary : Gongchan member baru B1A4 diam-diam menyukai Jinyong, teman pertama selama hidupnya. Selama 4 hari itu hubungan mereka sangat dekat, hingga tak lama Jinyong di tembak oleh Hyunjoong dan akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Mulai dari itulah Jinyong jarang menemani Gongchan sampai-sampai CNU terkejut menemukan Gongchan tak sadarkan diri di sebuah gang kecil sampai akhirnya Gongchan menghilang.**

~..0O0..~

Back sound

Bigbang - Haru Haru

~..0O0..~

**Gongchan's POV**

Halo, namaku… ehmm.. pokoknya panggil saja Gongchan atau Channie! Aku seorang member baru B1A4, entah mengapa tiba-tiba atasan JYPEnt menarikku hingga aku menjadi anggota boyband yang cukup terkenal ini. Sudah dulu perkenalannya, karena aku sedang berdua, perlu di garis bawahi yaitu BERDUA dengan sang Leader dari B1A4 yaitu Jinyong hyung. Dia sangat tampan dan sangat baik padaku, dia juga sangat perhatian padaku sampai-sampai jika aku ingin pergi, dia rela ikut denganku.

Dan D.O umma, walaupun dia lebih muda dariku tetapi ia sudah seperti mendiang ibuku. Ya, aku hanya tinggal dengan ayah dan kedua adik perempuanku, aku tak ingin tinggal dengan member B1A4 lainnya, sepertinya mereka tak menyukaiku. D.O, pasti kalian tahu kan siapa dia Do Kyungsoo Lead vocal dari boyband terkenal yang debut bulan april lalu EXO-K. Dan Kim Kibum, yaampun ia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, member Super junior itu loh karena sifatnya sedikit lucu bagiku walau terkenal dengan senyuman mautnya tetapi itu sama sekali tak mempan untukku.

Kami sangat dekat sampai-sampai aku sering curhat dengannya di kafe Kim Hyunjoong. Kalian tahu Kim Hyunjoong? Member SS501 itu loh, Ia sangat tampan bukan? Namun aku tetap menyukai Jinyong hyung, ialah pangeranku hahahaha aku lebay sekali. Kibum danD.O umma juga sampai-sampai memaksaku ke kafe ini, namun aku akui Pancake dan hot chocolatenya sangat menghipnotisku sampai-sampai aku juga menyukai semua menu yang ada di sana.

Aku juga sempat mendengar jika Jinyong hyung menunggu seseorang, apa maksudnya? Tapi aku tak peduli, yang pasti aku sedang berada di Kafe milik Kim Hyunjoong itu bersama Jinyong hyung, hihihi aku tak boleh terlihat rakus aku harus bersikap manis.

"Channie kenapa kau bengong saja, Hot chocolatemu lama-lama dingin jika tidak diminum loh" kata Jinyong hyung cuek.

"Eh" gumamku pelan, aku baru sadar jika dari tadi aku melamun?

"Nanti Hyung minum loh" Jinyong mengambil gelas berisi hot chocolateku, andawee~.

"ANDWAE! Ini milikku!" kataku kesal kemudian aku meminum coklat panasku, ternyata memang sudah dingin.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Langit sudah gelap" kata Jinyong hyung, kemudian menarik tanganku berjalan menuju mobilnya, tak sadar wajahku memanas. "Hari ini saja, kau tidur bersama member B1A4 lainnya ya"

Member B1A4? Eh, yang benar saja… aku tak berani jika harus bersama mereka. Apa lagi dengan Baro dan CNU, aku hanya bisa diam melihat mereka menatapku seperti itu dan Sandeul hyung yang sedikit galak. Tapi, hanya untuk bersama Jinyong hyung aku mau!

"N-ne" kataku gugup.

"Anak pintar" Jinyong hyung menarik kedua pipiku dan mengelus kepalaku sayang, jantungku berdebar keras dan mungkin saja bisa di dengar Jinyong hyung. Satu hal yang aku tunggu setiap hari, hanya dengan di elus kepala oleh Jinyong hyung itulah yang paling ingin ku dapatkan setiap hari.

**~..0O0..~**

"Baru pulang?" Tanya Sandeul hyung sedang duduk di pangkuan Baro hyung. Tak aneh jika aku melihat pemandangan ini karena mereka sangat dekat.

"Ne" jawab Jinyong hyung, kemudian ia membuka jaketnya dan melemparkannya kearah kepalaku hingga kini jaketnya berada di kepalaku, menghalangi pandanganku. "Aku ingin mandi"

"Bagaimana kencannya? Hahahha" tawa CNU, aku terperangah melihatnya tertawa juga senyumnya. E-eh?! Ia menatapku intens, aku takut. "Kau manis juga" katanya kemudian jalan mendekatiku.

"Eh.. A-ah,, u-uh,,.. anu" kataku gugup malah kelewat gugup! Aduh! Aku harus ngomong apa?

_Get your crayon!_

_Get your crayon!_

_Get you Cray Get you, Why so serious?_

Ha! Untung saja ada telepon masuk. Aku segera mengambil Handphoneku dan segera menjawab panggilan telepon ini.

"Y-Yeoboseyo" jawabku.

"_Channiee~ Bogoshippo~"_ jawab seseorang di seberang.

"U-Umma… Soo Umma!" kagetku.

"_Kenapa Chagi? Apakah kau bisa menemuiku di kafe biasa kita tempati?"_ Tanya Soo Umma.

"Mian umma, tapi sepertinya Jinyong hyung tak mengizinkanku_" _kataku sedikit beralasan.

"_Ahh… Waeyo? Pasti kau di izinkan, aku ini Ummamu"_

"E-Eh, nanti aku kabari lagi. Sebenarnya juga aku ingin berbincang banyak dengan umma" kataku sambil menggaruk leherku.

"_Arraseo! Anak baik! Kibum juga ikut kok, makanya kau datang ya! Pay pay_!" lalu aku memutus sambungan telepon kami, tak sadar Jinyong hyung berdiri di belakangku, menatapku datar. EEEH?! Apakah sejak tadi ia disini?!

"Channie… kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jinyong hyung, nada bicaranya kenapa datar sekali?

"Hehehe… ke kafe yang tadi, pancake nya enak sih… boleh ya hyung.. boleh? Jebal" pintaku, Jinyong kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, yeey! Beserta itu aku segera pergi dari dorm B1A4, tak mempedulikan teriakan Sandeul dan Jinyong hyung, hehehe.

.

.

.

.

"Channie!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, pasti itu Soo Umma. Agak lelah juga sih menunggu umma selama 45 menit, aku sedikit terkejut melihat mata Soo umma yang sedikit sembab?

"Umma? Waeyo?" tanyaku, jangan-jangan ulah si Kim JongIn itu lagi!

"Hiks.." umma sedikit menahan tangisnya, Kibum hanya bisa menepuk bahunya kemudian kami berjalan menuju kafe yang berada di seberang kami ini.

"Sudahlah, Baekkie juga senasib denganmu" kata Kibum kemudian ia membuka buku menu dan memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Hyung! Aku juga mau pesaaan T_T" kataku kesal, namun aku segera beralih menatap Kyungsoo umma.

"Pesan satu Moccachino, satu ice cream mochi vanilla dan Pancake juga hot chocolate" kata Kibum Hyung, aku berbinar-binar menatap Kibum hyung. Ternyata ia hafal apa yang aku inginkan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Atau aku cium kau!" ancam Kibum hyung, dan aku tak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo umma yang sejak tadi menahan tangisnya.

"Soo Umma! Waeyo?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Channie sih gak mau aku cium!" kata Kibum hyung menarik-narik bajuku, huweee menyeramkan T_T.

"Hiks… aniya channie" kata Kyungsoo umma lalu memelukku tiba-tiba.

"W-Wae? Gimana kabar Kai, ma?" tanyaku pelan-pelan.

"Hiks…" aku merasakan bajuku semakin basah, kini ia menangis dalam diam namun air mata masih mengalir.

"Itu yang ingin kita bicarakan" kata Kibum hyung, ekspresi wajahnya mulai serius, aku takut.

"Kai, ia berpacaran dengan Chanyeol"

"W-Wae? Yang benar saja hyung!" kagetku, aku tak percaya. Tak sadar aku melihat namja yang memang sedang di bicarakan berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk Kyungsoo umma, dan ia menatapku penuh harap. A- apa maksudnya? Namun aku mengisyaratkan agar ia pergi dan akhirnya ia pun pergi.

"Ada apa Channie?" Tanya Soo umma hendak membalikkan keoalanya ke belakang namun aku menahan nya dengan menangkupkan tanganku di kedua pipinya.

"T-tadi ada serangga, dan ia sudah pergi" kataku berbohong, namun Soo umma hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol yang memaksa Kai walau hanya bercanda, dan akhirnya mereka pacaran juga" Kibum hyung menatapku serius dan aku hanya bisa mengusap punggung Kyungsoo umma.

"Umma.. sudahlah, aku tak mau umma sedih" kataku lembut, kemudian Kyungsoo umma menatapku lembut.

"Aniya, aku tak boleh sedih kau juga nak" Kyungsoo mengelus rambutku pelan, semua beban serasa hilang ditiup angin. Sentuhan ini menenangkanku, sejak 7 tahun yang lalu semenjak ibuku yang meninggalkanku selamanya.

"Kalau begitu, dari pada sedih lebih baik kita habiskan pesanan kita" kata Kibum hyung sambil menunjuk pesanan kami yang ternyata sudah ada sejak tadi, coklat panas kesukaanku… hihihihi.

"Channie, aaam" Umma menyondorkan Mochi ice creamnya padaku, kemudian aku membuka mulutku untuk menyambut mochi ice cream itu.. yaampun enak sekali.

"Enak sekali umma~" kataku mengunyahnya pelan-pelan, ini sangat enak. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan memakan pancake kesukaanku di kafe ini. Kami berbincang-bincang mengenai masing-masing anggota member boyband kami, dan ternyata memang selalu ada cinta disana.

"Siwonnie hyung sangat baik padaku. Ia selalu mengantarkanku kemanapun jika aku pergi, dan dia selalu menemaniku sebelum aku tidur" kata Kibum hyung dengan wajah yang bersemu merah, persis sepertiku pasti dia menyukai Siwon hyung.

"Jangan-jangan kau menyukai Siwon hyung ya!" teriakku, namun Kibum hyung hanya menunduk.

"Channie, kau membuatnya malu" bisik Soo umma di telingaku. Aku melihat sekitar dan Bang! Aku melihat Siwon hyung tak jauh dari kami sedang berbincang dengan dua namja dihadapannya namun dua namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang aku tak mengerti sama sekali.

"Sudah kubilang Siwon hyung selalu mengikutiku" bisik Kibum hyung, mengikuti? Pasti ada sesuatu, hahaha.

"Soo umma, jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih… jangan di pendam. Ceritakan padaku dan Bummie hyung" kataku kemudian tersenyum menatap Soo Umma.

"Nae channie, kau baik sekali" tiba-tiba Soo umma memelukku erat, aku hanya bisa diam dan tak lama Kibum hyung ikut berpelukan dan alhasil aku diapit oleh mereka bedua, sesakk sekali.

"S-Sesakh" kataku oelan kemudian Soo Umma dan Bummie hyung melepaskan pelukannya, akhirnya aku bisa bernafas 0.0

"Hyung… menurutmu jika seseorang sedang menunggu seseorang yang ia tunggu maksudnya apa?" tanyaku polos, Kibum dan Soo umma kemudian diam. "Wae?"

"Artinya ia sedang menunggu orang yang sangat penting baginya mungkin?" kata Kibum hyung kemudian ia meminum Mocchacino-nya.

"Mungkin ia menunggu seseorang yang ia tunggu, dalam artian mungkin sedang menunggu cintanya" kata Soo umma lalu mengunyah Mochi ice cream miliknya, aku hanya bisa diam lalu menunduk. Mungkin Jinyong hyung menunggu seseorang yang di sukainya kembali? Menunggu seseorang? Mungkin saja ia tak akan pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Dan aku hanya orang baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Begitu" gumamku pelan, tiba-tiba Siwon hyung dan dua namja di sebelahnya bediri di hadapan kursi yang kami duduki, T-Tunggu?! Apa yang ia lakukan disini?

"Hmm… Kibumie.." gumam Siwon hyung.

"N-ne hyung?!" Kibummie hyung sedikit kaget mendengar namanya di panggil kah -.-?

"Ikut aku sebentar" lalu Siwon hyung menarik paksa Kibum hyung dari duduknya, dasar gorilla eh? -.-

"Kyuhyun hyung? Kris gege?" Tanya Soo umma, waa! Me-mereka tinggi-tinggi sekali A "

"Jadi ini Gongchan yang sering kau ceritakan?" Tanya namja berambut pirang, hieee siapa dia?! Ngomong bahasa mandarin lagi, Channie gak ngerti T_T

"Kris, ini Gongchan. Ia sempat tinggal denganku, ia sangat baik dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak sendiri" kata Soo umma mengelus kepalaku, rasanya nyaman sekali.

"Gongchan, Cho Kyuhyun imnida! Main vocal of Super junior" ah ternyata dia Kyuhyun hyung, pantas saja wajahnya mirip Kyuhyun Super junior itu dan ternyata itu dia sendiri -.-

"Namaku Wu Yi Fan, panggil saja Kris. Leader and Rapper of EXO-M" katanya, ternyata ia Leader EXO-M itu, tampan sekali *o*. T-Tunggu! Channie, bukan kah ia sering di pasangkan dengan namja imut bermata panda? Ngomong-ngomong bukan kah mereka berdua juga sering melakukan fanservice? Aku juga ingin seperti mereka…

"Kalian sedang apa malam-malam?" Tanya Kyuhyun hyung.

"A-Ano, kami hanya makan di kafe ini" kata Soo umma sambil merangkulku, aku melepaskan rangkulannya kemudian beralih menatap namja tiang berambut pirang.

"K-Kriseu a-ano Yi fan ehh…—"

"Panggil saja Kris" katanya datar.

"E-Eh iya, aku hanya penasaran. Bukankah kau sering di pasangkan Fanservice dengan seorang namja manis bermata panda? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namanya?" Tanya ku gugup.

"Huang Zi Tao? My baby panda? Kebetulan ia ada di sini" tak lama namja yang kami bicarakan kini berdiri di hadapanku, e-eh mengapa ia seram sekali. Keimutannya kenapa hilang? -.0

"Gege.. Tao pengen Ice cream~" katanya manja, T-TUNGGU?! S-Suaranya imut sekali, t-tapi penampilannya seperti preman?!

"Baby, ini sudah malam dan dingin. Kenapa kau tak pesan minuman hangat saja? Chocolate panas saja, hm?" Tanya Kris, E-eh.. auranya mengapa berbeda ya dari mereka? Aku masih terbengong menatap mereka berdua.

"Hmm… Bbuing.. Bbuing~" WAA! D-Dia mengeluarkan jurus aegyo dan imut sekali.

"B-Baiklah.. mau Ice cream apa? Ini uangnya" kata Kris lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya, t-tunggu?! J-jadi itu kelemahan Kris? Aegyo Tao? Atau ia lemah liat yang imut-imut, gawat nih, aku kan imut author bantu aku. Author kan jelek*dirajam Author*

"Mm.. Strawberry" katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, waa! IMUTNYA! o.o

"Baiklah beli saja sendiri" kemudian Kris mengecup bibir Tao sekilas, EH?! C-Cium?! Ciuman?!

"Mm.. maunya sama gege" katanya sambil bergelayut manja di tangan Kris, eh ._.?

"Yaudah, aku ingin pergi sebentar semuanya" setelah berkata seperti itu, Kris dan T-Tao meninggalkan kami untuk memesan ice cream, hanya ice cream -_-

"Jangan bengong seperti itu, jelek banget tahu" EH?! K-KYUHYUN HYUNG! Di-dia mengataiku seperti itu! Menyebalkan sekali.

"Channie, ini sudah malam. Apa teman-temanmu dan mencarimu?" Tanya Soo umma lembut, aku menggeleng dan menatap Soo umma penuh harap.

"I-Izinkan ku tinggal di dorm EXO!" Kataku tegas, Soo umma dan Kyuhyung menatapku bingung."Jebal~" pintaku.

"A-Arraseo, baiklah Channie. Apakah kau sudah menghubungi teman-temanmu?" Tanya Soo umma.

"Sudah!" kataku berbohong, lalu menarik mereka berdua untuk pulang. Dan meninggalkan mereka yang ada di sana.

**~..0O0..~**

**Author POV.**

"Channie kenapa belum pulang ya?" gumam Jinyong sendiri.

"Biarkan saja, itu salahmu tak menjaganya" kata Sandeul sambil memainkan iPhonenya.

"Aku tak ingin terlalu dekat dengannya" gumam Jinyong. CNU dan Sandeul yang berada tak jauh darinya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya CNU skartis.

"Menunggu seseorang 2 minggu, tak sia-sia bagiku. Akhirnya ia kembali, ia cintaku sebenarnya" gumam Jinyong pelan.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Jadi 2 minggu yang kau tunggu tak kembali itu.." gumam Sandeul menatap Jinyong kaget.

"Ya, dan kurasa aku harus menemuinya besok" katanya pelan, CNU dan Sandeul menatap Jinyong datar juga bingung.

'_Bagaimana dengan Channie yang sepertinya menyukai Jinyong?'_ batin mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gongchan POV**

'_A-Aku harus berani!'_ gumamku dalam hati lalu mengetuk pintu kamar KaiYeol. Lalu munculah namja yang memang aku kenal, dia Park Chanyeol.

"Wae? Kau mengganggu saja, jika kau berada di dorm orang lain seharusnya tak mengganggu kami!" katanya kesal, eh? Aku hanya bisa ketakutan melihatnya menatapku seperti itu.

"Chanyeol, jangan bersikap seperti itu" tiba-tiba namja manis menepuk bahuku dan menatap Chanyeol skartis. Aku tidak tahu namanya siapa 0.0

"Baekkie, lebih baik, huks.. kau usir dia" kata Chanyeol dengan nada kesal perlahan mendekat kearahku.

**PLAK! PLAK!**

Aku terdiam aku tak mengerti dan tak tahu apa sebabnya ia menamparku eras hingga kurasakan cairan berbau besi keluar mengalir dari hidungku juga dari mulutku walau sedikit. Aku terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai yang dingin sampai posisiku menyender pada tembok di sebelahku.

"CHANYEOL! A-Apa yang kau lakukan!" tiba-tiba yang dipanggil Baekkie tadi menampar Chanyeol, aku hanya bisa diam. Aku ingin saja membalas tamparannya namun, aku sudah begini. Aku mengelap daraku dengan tanganku, b-banyak sekali aku harus mengelapnya dengan apa? Baju yang kukenakan saja berwarna putih.

"DIAM KAU BAEKKIE!" Kemudian Chanyeol menarik keras rambut namja bernama Baekkie itu dan membawanya masuk ke kamarnya, yaampun apa yang akan ia lakukan?! Aku berusaha berdiri namun kepalaku sangat sakit, jika aku kuat, aku ingin mendobrak pintu itu.

"Y-Yaampun! Channie!" aku melirik kearah dapur, aku melihat Soo dan seorang namja tampan menatapku kaget, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian semuanya gelap?

.

.

.

.

.

T

e

s

.

.

_Channie_

"I-Ibu? Ibu? Kau dimana?"

_Disini.._

"Ibu?"

_Kau tak bisa melihatku sayang, kau harus sepertiku dulu._

"M-Maksud ibu? Aku ingin bertemu ibu"

_Ssst,,, jangan menangis sayang, apa kau terluka?_

"Sakit ibu.. sakit" tangisku, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Semuanya gelap aku takut.

_Jangan menangis, kau kuat! Bangunlah, jangan buat mereka khawatir ini sudah pagi kau pingsan lama sekali. Namun jangan khawatir, tak lama kau akan bertemu ibu sayang._

"Benarkah? Asik!" aku senang dengan perkataannya namun apa maksudnya?

_Sampai jumpa lagi sayang_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Channie!" aku membuka mataku dan melihat Soo umma menangis. Tao dan seorang namja tampan menatapku sambil tersenyum, untunglah aku sudah bangun. Tapi.. Ibu.. ibu dimana?

"A-Akhirnya kau bangun" Soo umma memelukku erat, ternyata ini di ruang tamu dan aku tertidur di sofa tadi, lalu pelukannya melonggar.

"Tadi malam kau pingsan, untung aku bisa menggendongmu" kata namja tampan itu, aku hanya bisa terbengong menatapnya.

"Jangan bengong gitu, dia Sehun" kata Tao pelan. Eh? Jadi ini Oh Sehun?

"Memang aku hantu?" Tanya Sehun bete, lalu aku hanya bisa tertawa.

"Channie.. ini sudah pagi, apakah kau tak ingin pulang ke dormmu?" Tanya Soo Umma "Baro hyung menelpoku" menelpon umma? OMO! A-Aku lupa! Aku harus segera pulang.

"Hati-hati ya, kau bisa berjalan kan?" Tanya namja bernama Sehun itu, Soo umma mengangguk dan Tao tersenyum padaku.

"Tentu saja bisa!" kataku meyakinkan, aku pingsan lama sekali ya. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat suasana, sangat sepi. Ugh… aku sampai lupa jika aku masih terluka karena kemarin, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana nasib namja bernama Baekkie itu ya? Aku menjadi sedikit khawatir.

Bosan sekali jika tanpa Jinyong hyung, aku pulang sendiri deh, jalan kaki saja lah. Lebih baik melewati jalan pintas saja sekalian jalan-jalan hihihi. Aku menatap kota ini sedikit mendung apakah akan turun hujan? Yaampun aku harus mempercepat langkahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku lega jika semuanya seperti ini, Kyungsoo umma pasti bahagia ^^. Namun saat aku hendak melewati sebuah gang kecil, seseorang menarikku lalu mendorongku hingga aku menabrak tempat sampah, apa lagi ini?

"Kau! Beraninya mengganggu Jinyong dan Hyungjoong!" seorang namja berdiri di hadapanku dan menatapku skartis. Siapa dia?

"M-maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung, berusaha untuk berdiri namun dengan cepat ia menendang betisku dan aku jatuh terduduk. Hujan mulai turun, sangat deras aku mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"DIAM! Sekarang, kau lebih baik tak usah mengganggu Jinyong lagi" kata namja itu, samar-samar aku melihat namja di hadapanku ini, k-kalau tidak salah ia member SS501 juga namun tak lama ia memukul tengkukku keras dan menamparku, darah mengalir lagi keluar dari kedua lubang hidungku. Aku tak suka ini namun kepalaku pening akhirnya semuanya gelap.

**~..0O0..~**

**Author POV**

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan menjemputnya" kata CNU lalu mengambil topi dan masker untuk penyamaran.

"Bagaimana dengan Jinyong hyung? Bukankah ia juga keluar?" Tanya Baro.

"Dia kan ingin bertemu seseorang jadinya ia tak sempat menjemput Gongchan" kata Sandeul.

"Baiklah aku pergi" kata CNU lalu berjalan keluar, sambil mendegarkan musik dan sedikit bernyanyi berjalan menuju dorm EXO K. Namun CNU tak sengaja menagkap objek, beberapa orang sedang berada di sebuah gang sempit. CNU merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, ia segera berjalan menuju gang sempit itu.

"Permisi, sebenarnya ada apa ya?" Tanya CNU pada beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Seorang pedagang roti menemukan seorang namja terbaring di pojokkan gang, namun ia tak berniat membawanya namun ia berkata jika orang yang pingsan itu adalah artis" CNU sedikit tersentak dan mendekati seorang namja yang terbaring tak jauh dari pandangannya dan ia tersentak jika yang ia lihat adalah Gongchan.

"G-Gongchan?!" kaget CNU, ia berlari dan mendekati Gongchan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya mereka, lalu CNU membuka masker dan topinya.

"CNU imnida, member of B1A4 same as him, dia hyungku" kata CNU akhirnya ia membuka identitasnya.

"Yaampun! Apakah kau ingin dibantu?" Tanya mereka.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih semuanya. Saya memang sedang mencarinya" kata CNU, mereka lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat dan pergi dari gang kecil itu.

"Channie hyung, kenapa jadinya begini" gumam CNU lalu menggendong Gongchan dan membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

"OMO?! CHANNIE?!" Kaget Sandeul dan Baro kaget setelah melihat CNU memasuki ruangan dan menggendong Gongchan dalam keadaan tak sadar.

"Hyungdeul, lebih baik Hyungdeul buat bubur dan aku akan membaringkannya di sofa, aku akan mengobati lukanya" kata CNU lalu mengusap kepala Gongchan.

"Baiklah aku akan membuat bubur" kata Sandeul lalu berjalan kearah dapur diikuti Baro. CNU mengambil kotak Obat lalu mengambil mangkok besar berisikan air hangat dan mengelap Gongchan perlahan, membersihkan luka-luka juga bau dari Gongchan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya hyung pulang" Jinyong memeluk Hyunjoong erat.

"Hahaha, maaf aku meninggalkanmu selama 2 minggu sayang. .." Hyunjoong mengelus rambut Jinyong sayang. Kini mereka berada di apartemen Hyunjoong terutama di kamar Hyunjoong.

"Jadi?" Tanya Jinyong pelan.

"Saranghae" bisik Hyunjoong di telinga Jinyong, Jinyong kemudian memeluk Hyunjoong.

"Nado hyung, kaulah yang aku tunggu" lalu mereka saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka mendekat dan akhirnya tak ada jarak di antara mereka. Tak berapa lama kemudian ciuman merek semakin memanas, Hyunjoong merobek baju Jinyong sampai akhirnya Hyunjong menjatuhkan Jinyong ke kasur King size nya hingga ia Jinyong mendesah di bawahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Eung… hyung.. Jinyong hyung" gumam Gongchan, sepertinya ia sudah sedikit sadar.

"Channie? Channie?" kaget Kyungsoo, CNU sengaja memanggil Kyungsoo mungkin bisa membuat keadaan Gongchan lebih baik, Sandeul menyilangkan tangannya dan memandang Gongchan sendu beigtu juga Baro yang sedang merangkul Sandeul.

"Kurasa benar" gumam Sandeul.

"Maksudmu apa sayang?" Tanya Baro lalu mengecup bibir Sandeul sekilas.

"Gongchan menyukai Jinyong, aku tahu.." kata Sandeul dengan nada datar.

"Dan sekarang dimana Jinyong hyung?" Tanya Baro sambil mengelus kepala Sandeul.

"Mungkin ia sedang bersenang-senang" kata Sandeul dengan nada skartis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Baro. Kyungsoo yang memang telah di panggil mereka yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya bisa menahan tangisnya, mungkin karena ia bingung, Gongchan membuka matanya dan ia perlahan duduk.

"Ah… Soo umma… hiks" Gongchan duduk lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat. CNU menatap Gongchan sendu begitu pula Baro dan Sandul.

"Gongchan hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya CNU perhatian, Gongchan melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo.

"CNU… Gomawo" kata Gongchan, tersenyum lembut pada CNU.

"Eh?" CNU hanya kebingungan sendiri.

"Umma… aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, untuk semuanya aku sayang kalian. Dan semua, terimakasih.." kata Gongchan tiba-tiba lalu ia berlari keluar dorm.

"CHANNIE!" Panggil Kyungsoo lalu ia hendak keluar namun di tahan CNU.

"Jangan… biarkan saja dia pergi, memang seharusnya ia pergi" kata Sandeul terus terang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo skartis "Dia harus istirahat!"

"Biarkan saja dia" tiba-tiba Kibum dan Siwon berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo.

"K-Kalian?" kaget Kyungsoo, hendak berbalik menatap Kibum dan Siwon juga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… saranghae" tiba-tiba seseorang mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan mendekap Kyungsoo erat.

"K-Kai?! K-kenapa?" Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Aku sudah menyadari perasaanku" kau menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

_Gongchan mempercepat langkahnya dan tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang namja berkulit tan di hadapannya._

"_K-Kai" kaget Gongchan saat ia menyadari siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu tatapan Gongchan berubah menjadi tatapan kebencian._

"_Gongchan… Channie maafkan aku" Kai menatap Gongchan lembut juga penuh rasa bersalah._

"_Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyakiti perasaan Kyungsoo umma!" kesal Gongchan. Namja yang lebih pendek dari Kai itu masih terdiam setelah perkataannya membuat Kai bungkam juga._

"_Channie… maafkan aku" karena Gongchan sedang banyak pikiran, kepala Gongchan pun mulai pening lalu ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dari Kai. "Tunggu!" tiba-tiba Kai menarik tangan Gongchan, Gongchan pun menundukkan kepalanya karena ia merasakan peningnya semakin sakit._

"_Bilang pada ummamu, kalau aku sangat bersalah dan maafkan aku" kata Kai lembut, Gongchan menarik tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Kai._

"_Aku takkan memaafkanmu" kata Gongchan, lalu Gongchan sempat berhenti dan merasakan cairan berbau besi keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil sapu tangan di kantongnya namun hasilnya nihil._

"_Channie!" Kai berlari lalu berjalan mendekati Gongchan lalu memeluk Gongchan erat. Gongchan hanya diam walau darah yang keluar dari hidungnya semakin deras. Kai mengelus kepala Gongchan dan bodohnya ia tahu kelemahan Gongchan. "Maafkan aku"_

"_Kau tak tahu jika sakitnya dia" gumam Gongchan "Dan bodohnya aku akan memaafkanmu tapi aku hanya tak mau berbohong"_

"_Jangan begitu Channie, aku juga menyukai Kyungsoo" Kai semakin mempererat pelukannya, untung saja jalanan sepi karena terbilang masih pagi._

"_Lalu kenapa kau menyakitinya? Dan kuharap mulai saat ini aku ingin kau tak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kyungsoo Umma" kata Gongchan datar namun masih pada posisinya "Dan aku takkan memaafkan namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu juga"_

"_T-tapi..—" namun Gongchan masih terdiam, akhirnya Kai menjauhkan dirinya dari Gongchan namun betapa kagetnya saat ia melihat darah di kaosnya begitu juga Gongchan, Gongchan yang menyadarinya segera menutup hidungnya._

"_C-Channie.. kau mimisan, gwaenchana?!" kaget Kai, namun perlahan Gongchan mundur dan pergi dari Kai. "GONGCHAN!"_

**End Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya Kai, Kyungsoo dan Gongchan sempat tinggal bersama dan mereka kebetulan satu kamar di dorm EXO-K, Gongchan yang manja Kai yang cemburuan dan Kyungsoo yang keibuan lah membuat mereka saling melengkapi seperti seorang keluarga. Namun semenjak Gongchan di tarik oleh atasan JYPEnt hubungan mereka bertiga agak merenggang dan akhirnya Gongchan lebih memilih untuk bersama Kyungsoo.

"J-Jadi.. Channie…" Kyungsoo mulai menangis, dan menutup wajahnya.

"Dan pertanyaanku sekarang, dimana Jinyong?" Tanya Kibum skartis, semua namja yang berada di dekatnya hanya bisa diam karena takut.

**CKLEK**

Tiba-tiba Jinyong datang dibopong oleh Hyunjoong, Sandeul dan Kyungsoo segera membantu Jinyong untuk duduk. Jinyong masih sedikit tak sadarkan diri, lalu Hyungjoong hanya bisa duduk di sampingnya dalam diam. Aura Kibum kini semakin mencekam begitu juga Sandeul.

"Katakan padaku, sebenarnya kenapa kalian?" Tanya Sandeul.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan semalam?" Tanya Kibum skartis, berdiri di hadapan Hyunjoong dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kami ini kan sepa—"

**PLAKK**

Hyunjoong terdiam saat Kibum menampar wajahnya keras, namja lainnya hanya bisa diam. Kemudian Hyunjoong pun membalas perbuatan Kibum yaitu dengan menampar wajahnya keras. Kibum hanya kaget karena perbuatan Hyunjoong malah tidak wajar. Kyuhyun pun mendekat kearah Hyunjoong kemudian memukul perut Hyunjoong kasar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?!" kesal Hyunjoong, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menampar keras wajah Hyunjoong hingga berkali-kali, Baro dan CNU hanya bisa diam mengamati mereka semua dan Sandueul yang berrusaha menyadarkan Jinyong.

"KAU YANG HARUSNYA SADAR DIRI BRENGS*K!" teriak Kibum, kemudian menendang wajah Hyunjoong, Hyunjoong yang tak terima berniat akan membalas perbuatan Kibum namun Siwon mencegahnya.

"Kau diam saja, dengarkan penjelasan mereka dahulu" kata Siwon datar.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" kesal Kyuhyun, hendak akan memukul Hyunjoong namun segera di tahan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie… sudahlah kita bicarakan saja ini" kata Sungmin menenangkan.

"Jelas apaan? Aku dan Jinyong pacaran? Itu karena aku sudah menyukai Jinyong lebih lama" kata Hyunjoong terus terang. Kyungsoo dan Kibum mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tapi, Gongchan menyayangi bahkan sangat mencintai Jinyong. Namun dengan teganya kau.." geram Kibum tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

**PLAAAKKKK**

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menampar Hyungjoong dengan kuat sampai menimbulkan suara keras, para namja lain terutama Kai dan Siwon tercenggang melihat namja keibuan tersebut berlaku kasar. Kyungsoo menatap Hyungjoong skartis dan pada akhirnya Hyunjoong menunduk bersalah.

"A-Aku meniduri Jinyong, maafkan aku. Hingga ia tak sadarkan diri" sesal Hyunjoong.

"…." Kyuhyun menggeram kesal dan hendak menampar Hyunjoong lagi namun Sungmin masih menahannya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kibum dengan nada yang datar.

"A-Aku… juga yang, menyerang Gongchan di gang sempit" kata Hyunjoong semakin menunduk, CNU geram menatap Hyunjoong.

**BUGHH..**

CNU memukul kasar wajah Hyunjoong hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai, CNU menatap Hyunjoong penuh amarah dan beberapa tatapan kecewa yang dilemparkan Sungmin, Kyungsoo dan Baro pun pada Hyunjoong. Hyunjoong mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Jadi… kau yang membuat Channie seperti itu? Tak tahukah kau jika ia penyakitan? Dan mudah terluka? MENGAPA KAU TOL*L SEKALI?!" Teriak CNU.

"A-Aku tak tahu, aku hanya kesal.. namja yang aku cintai justru memberikan perhatiannya pada orang lain selagi aku tak ada di sampingnya" kata Hyunjoong tersenyum menatap Jinyong yang masih tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika aku katakana kau ini manusia paling pencemburu yang gila" kata Kibum skartis.

"Bukan gila sih, namun agak aneh" kata Kyuhyun menambahkan, Hyunjoong menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Perhatian seseorang itu berbeda-beda dan perhatian Jinyong pada Gongchan itu bukan suka atau cinta tetapi seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya, apa itu salah?" Tanya Sungmin kesal karena terbawa suasana.

"Namun memang terlihat seperti itu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tahu Kim Hyunjoong? Jinyong memang selalu bertanya pada kami kapan kau kembali namun tidak di depan Gongchan, apa kau tahu itu?" kata Baro tiba-tiba berada di samping Hyunjoong.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hyunjoong. Baro menganggukan kepalanya. "Nomong-ngomong dimana Gongchan? Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya juga berterimakasih"

"Channie?" tiba-tiba Jinyong terbangun.

"Youngie? Kau sadar" Hyunjoong mendekati Jinyong yang masih terduduk di sofa, namun Jinyong segera berlari keluar. "Younggie?! Eodiga?!" namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menahan tangan Hyunjoong.

"Biarkan saja dia seperti itu"

**~..0O0..~**

_**I just wanna die, in your arms**_

_**Hyung…**_

**~..0O0..~**

Jinyong mempercepat larinya, hingga tak sadar ia berada di suatu jembatan. Ia memperlambat langkahnya memandang langit yang menggelap walau sebenarnya ini langit yang cerah namun entah bagaimana jadinya hingga akhirnya ia melihat Gongchan berada di hadapannya, hanya sejauh empat langkah. Kini mereka berada di sebuah gurun yang dingin, berlatarkan langit gelap dan hamparan pasir abu-abu.

"Channie" panggil Jinyong, Gongchan membalikkan badannya dan kaget melihat Jinyong. Jinyong berjalan mendekat namun Gongchan bejalan semakin mundur. "Channie waeyo?" Tanya Jinyong namun Gongchan malah memandang Jinyong takut.

"Channie? Ayo sini kita pulang" Jinyong mengulurkan tangannya.

_H-hyung_

"Eh?" kaget Jinyong.

_Padahal aku menyukaimu namun mau bagaimana lagi, lebih baik aku pergi saja._

"W-Waeyo?! Kau dongsaeng yang paling aku sayangi"

_Aku tak butuh itu, padahal aku menyukaimu._

"T-Tapi…"

_DIAM!_

"Eh?!" Jinyong masih menatap Gongchan kaget, sejak tadi Gongchan hanya diam dan suara tadi yaitu perkataan isi hati Gongchan. Jinyong hanya bisa terdam, mungkin saja ia salah dengar mana mungkin ia bisa mendengar isi hati seseorang. Jinyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat lalu lebih mendekat lagi pada Gongchan dan hendak menyentuh Gongchan namun ia sempat terhenti melihat Air mata mengalir dari mata Gongchan.

"C-Channie?!" baru kali ini Jinyong melihat Gongchan menangis dan Jinyong tidak pernah mau hal itu terjadi. Air mata itu terjatuh ke pasir, hingga pasir itu seolah-olah menjadi debu dan Jinyong mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Gongchan yang perlahan mulai menghilang dan menjadi pasir kemudian di tiup angin.

"CHANNIE!" Teriak Jinyong kaget "Channie?! dimana kau?!" namun tak ada jawaban kini ia sendiri di sana. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke pasir, dan menangis masih diingatnya Gongchan yang tersenyum padanya juga disaat Gongchan yang menangis saat ia tak bisa bermain piano dan Jinyong ada untuknya untuk mengajarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jinyong!" teriak Kyungsoo dan Hyunjoong bersamaan, Jinyong mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi dan Jinyong sedikit lega, ternyata ia berada di kamar Hyunjoong.

"A-Aku kenapa?" Tanya Jinyong.

"Kau tertidur" kata Kibum datar.

"Lalu dimana Gongchan?" Tanya Jinyong, Kibum dan Kyungsoo menatapnya sendu. "A-Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kami masih belum menemukannya" kata Kibum pelan, namun tiba-tiba iPhone Kyungsoo bebunyi.

"Ah ada video call dari Kris" gumam Kyungsoo. "Wae Kris?"

"_Kyungsoo! Dimana member B1A4 lainnya?!"_ Kata Kris terdengar panik.

"Maksudmu? Kau dimana?! Kenapa banyak sekali orang di sana?" Tanya Kyungsoo, perasaan aneh menjalar di hati Jinyong mengingat mimpinya tadi.

"_A-Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku dan Tao tak sengaja melihat seseorang namja manis tertabrak sebuah truk hingga terpental sejauh 6 meter dan aku rasa dia adalah namja yang tadi malam" _kata Kris meyakinkan. "Bisa kau lihat fotonya? Bukankah mirip?" Kris memperlihatkan foto seorang namja yang besimbah darah tegeletak lemas di jalanan.

"Y-YAAMPUN?! Demi tuhan itu Channie?!" kaget Kyungsoo, Jinyong segera mengambil iPhone Kyungsoo dan hatinya sangat sakit melihatnya.

"D-Dimana ia sekarang?! apakah ia sudah di bawa ke rumah sakit?!" kata Jinyong dnegan nada panik.

"_Sudah dibawa ambulan, dan kami akan kesana. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak akan selamat"_ kata Kris.

"TIDAK! PASTI AKAN SELAMAT!" Teriak Jinyong histeris.

"_Temui kami di RS. Myeongdong"_ kata Kris lalu mengakhiri video callnya, beserta itu Jinyong berlari ke mobilnya diikuti namja lainnya.

"Hiks.. Channie" tangis Kyungsoo di dada Kai.

"Tenanglah pasti ia selamat" kata Kai menenagkan. Kemudian mereka pun berangkat menuju RS. Myeongdong.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini mereka semua berada di ruang tunggu, beserta itu Kris, Tao, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Siwon dan Kibum masih terdiam dan sisanya seperti Sandul, Baro, CNU, Jinyong , Hyunjoong dan KaiSoo hanya bisa menangis dan terisak. Selama mereka menunggu mereka hanya terdiam sampai-sampai Jinyong memecahkan keheningan.

"Hyung aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" kata Jinyong pada Hyunjoong.

"Wae chagi?" Hyunjoong mengecup bibir Jinyong sekilas.

"Apakah benar Gongchan sempat ditemukan di gang sempit?" Tanya Jinyong datar.

"I-Iya" jawab Hyunjoong gugup.

" Dan kau yang menyakitinya?! Hah!" kesal Jinyong.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Kibum lalu berdiri di hadapan Hyunjoong, menatapnya skartis. "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau tahu? Jika kau itu gila"

"Bukan gila hanya sedikit aneh" kata Kyuhyun.

"Perhatian seseorang itu berbeda-beda dan perhatian Jinyong pada Gongchan itu bukan suka atau cinta tetapi seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya, apa itu salah?" Tanya Sungmin kesal karena terbawa suasana.

"Namun memang terlihat seperti itu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Dan kau tahu Kim Hyunjoong? Jinyong memang selalu bertanya pada kami kapan kau kembali namun tidak di depan Gongchan, apa kau tahu itu? Sehingga perhatian Jinyong seolah-olah hanya untuk Gongchan!" kata Baro tiba-tiba berada di samping Hyunjoong.

Jinyong hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasa _De Javu_.

"Su-sudah hentikan" kata Jinyong menutup kedua telinganya, setelah itu yang terjadi adalah Gongchan menghilang di tiup angin. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanya saja yang salah!

"Kau tahu Jinyong?" Tanya Kibum "Gongchan menyukaimu" kata Kibum datar.

"Dan ia sudah menciuntaimu, ia sempat kecewa jika karena yang kau tunggu adalah namja brengsek ini" kata Kyungsoo menatap Hyunjoong skartis yang ditatap malah seperti ingin menangis.

"S-Suka?" Tanya Jinyong.

"YA! Dan bodohnya dirimu" komentar Kibum, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat Chanyeol sedang merangkul mesra Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun.. Chanyeo hyungl" gumam Kai.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf pada Gongchan" kata Chanyeol "Kudengar ia kecelakaan" tak lama dokter yang masih menggunakan masker keluar dari ruangannya.

"D-DOKTER! B-Bagaimana keadaan Gongchan?" Tanya Jinyong dan Kyungsoo bersamaan. Dokter tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ia sudah tidak ada" kata dokter tersebut, Jinyong yang tidak mempercayaiinya segera masuk ke ruang Gongchan berada dan melihat seorang yang sudah ditutupi oleh kain putih, semuanya putih dan Gongchan suka warna putih bukan?

"CHANNIEEE! HIKSS…" Tangis Jinyong, Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan tersebut kemudian air mata tak bisa dibendung lagi oleh mereka saat ini, lalu suster membuka kainnya yang menutupi sebuah mayat dan terlihat wajah Gongchan yang damai dalam tidurnya.

"Gongchan! Hiks… huwaaa…. Channie.. teganya kau ninggalin Hyung" kata Kibum mengusap kepala Gongchan.

"Padahal aku belum sempat meminta maaf padanya" kata Chanyeol menahan tangisnya."Mianhaeyo.."

"Huwee… gege..padahal Tao pengen kenal dia… huwaaa" isak Tao.

"Channie… saranghaeyo" kata Jinyong lalu mengecup kening Gongchan.

_Nado saranghae.. hyung_

Para namja disana terkaget mendegar suara lembut Gongchan terdengar oleh mereka dan Jinyong tersentak saat ia melihat air mata mengalir dari mata Gongchan yang tertutup, kemudian Jinyong mengecup bibir Gongchan sekilas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah pemakaman di Seoul yang luas, terkuburlah seorang namja manis disana, dengan bunga-bunga menghiasi makamnya. Kyungsoo, Kibum dan Tao sejak tadi hanya bisa menangis tak berhenti.

"Gongchan.. Hyung merindukanmu tau" kata Jinyong pelan "Kau tahu? Tadi aku menemukan anak kucing, bukankah kau menyukainya? " gumam Jinyong sendiri menatap batu nisan tersebut seih.

"Sudahlah Hyung… ayo kita pulang" bujuk Baro.

"Hiks… Channiee" tangis Sandeul dalam rangkulan Baro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**4 Years later…**_

"Haft.. akhirnya kenyang" gumam Sandeul. Kini hubungan mereka masing-masing pun tak ada yang berubah, kecuali hubungan Jinyong dan Hyunjoong. Mereka putus sejak tiga hari setelah kematian Gongchan dan sejak saat itu Jinyong diam-diam sering datang ke makam Gongchan dan menangisinya hingga ia lupa segala hal. Namun setelah 2 tahun akhirnya Jinyong bisa menerima kenyataan dan berteman baik bersama Hyunjoong walau sempat Jinyong menyalahkan Hyunjoong.

"Mochi ice creamnya enak sekali~" gumam gumam Kibum, Siwon tersenyum menatap Kibum.

"Iya, enak ya ge" kata Tao sambil mengunyah Mochi ice creamnya, Kris hanya tersenyum lalu meminum Cappucinonya.

"Gomawo, Hyunjoong" kata Kai. Dan Kai hanya heran melihat pancake dan coklat panas yang ia pesan sama sekali dia ia sentuh sedikit pun. "Kenapa gak dimakan?"

"A-Aku hanya ingin Channie yang memakannya" gumam Kyungsoo memandang sedih Pancake dan coklat panas yang sudah dingin. Lalu Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Jangan sedih lagi, itu 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin melihat senyuman manismu setiap hari, jangan begini" kata Kai, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. Tak lama seorang namja manis menggunakan maskernya memasuki kafe.

"Hyung! Aku ingin menjadi pelayan!" tiba-tiba Chanyeol teriak di hadapan Hyunjoong yang memang sedang berada di dapur.

"Baiklah, coba kau tulis pesanan tersebut" kata Hyunjoong kemudian berjalan kearah dapur. Chanyeol mengambil ballpoint dan secarik kertas kemudian mendekati tamu tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Leuvre Café, ada yang ingin kau pesan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Satu porsi pancake dan Cokelat panas" kata namja tersebut, Chanyeol menulis pesanan namja itu lalu Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur dan memberikan kertas tersebut pada Hyunjoong. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 15 menit, akhirnya Chanyeol mengantarkan pesanannya ke meja namja tersebut.

"Gomawo" kata namja tersebut.

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu" kata Chanyeol. Lalu namja tersebut membuka maskernya.

"Gomawo" Chanyeol terkaget melihat namja di hadapannya ini, nampan yang ia bawah kini terjatuh ke lantai dam Chanyeol jatuh terduduk. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan Changi-nya segera berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, dan namja lainnya pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya namja manis tersebut.

"Maaf ya mungkin teman kami ini ha—" perkataan Baekhyun terputus.

"Chanyeol? Waeyo?" Hyunjoong kini berjalan keluar dari dapur.

"T-Tidak mungkin" gumam Kyungsoo.

"C-Channie?!" namja lainnya.

"G-Gongchan?!" kaget Jinyong. Namja yang dipanggil Gongchan menatap semuanya bingung kecuali Jinyong, ia menatap sendu Jinyong.

"…" namja yang di panggil Gongchan hanya bisa diam menatap Jinyong. Kini mereka saling berpandangan namun namja manis tersebut hendak membayar ke kasir namun Jinyong tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. Namun namja manis tersebut melepaskan pelukan Jinyong dengan paksa.

"Gongchan.. katakan jika kau itu Gongchan.." isak Jinyong, Kibum hanya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kamu siapa?" gumam namja manis tersebut, menatap Jinyong takut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Yooooona: Channie ini pesananmu, semoga kau senang ya T_T, maaf ya kalau gaje. Pengennya soh d terusin tapi Ona banyak utangnya jadi akan ngelanjutin ff lainnya sampai gak keburu terus, mian ya readers klo Typos.. salam dari Yooooona *membungkuk 90 derajat***


End file.
